Get The Party Started
by PREttYPAIN
Summary: All the Disney girls are rounded up by Mickey to participate in a bonding sleepover. What madness will ensue and who will get kidnapped by a returning villian? With the princes and heros missing, who will help them?
1. Chapter 1

_I was really hyper. Trust me. This is the result. I love all these girls, but I also love having fun with them. _

* * *

I

"I'm hungry." The red-head princess exclaimed in a huff of skirts and petticoats as she threw herself on the fancy boudoir.

"Well, so are we but you don't see us complaining." The Arabian beauty who was leaning against the purple wall retorted.

Princess Ariel, newlywed and former-mermaid, sulked in her seat. "_Oh, sure_. Skinny-little Princess Jasmine is hungry. I'll believe that when I see you eat."

"I do eat!" Jasmine protested.

"Ariel," another princess began from where she stood looking in the mirror. "Just because some of us don't stuff our face with crab-cakes and shrimp, doesn't mean we don't eat."

"Shrimp?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you friends with shrimp?"

Ariel turned beet red, but shrugged. "A girl's gotta eat."

"That's shocking." Jasmine replied sardonically.

"Hey, it's called the Circle of Life. Watch The Lion King." Ariel flicked her hand at the other two girls. "Besides, I wouldn't be talking Princess _Aurora._"

The blonde at the mirror stopped mid-checking-herself-out. "What does _that_ mean?"

"If you can't figure it out yourself, then maybe those fairies should have given you the gift of brains instead of voice."

Before Aurora could reply, another gowned girl entered the room from the open doorway, followed by a taller, copper-skinned girl.

"Girls!" The one with the golden dress exclaimed, her brown eyes mild. "This sleepover is supposed to be _bonding_, not fighting."

"Who's fighting?" Aurora smiled innocently.

Ariel merely rolled her eyes. "Who indeed."

Jasmine blinked like a deer caught in the headlights. "We're having a minor disagreement, Belle. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, how's it going to look when Mickey finds us all pulling each others hair out and ripping the other one's dress?"

As Ariel gave Aurora a very mischievous look, Belle retracted her statement. "Figuratively, of course." She corrected, eyeing Ariel. "Because no one here would do that. Right?"

There was a snort behind Belle and the other girls chuckled.

"No fighting tonight." Belle concluded.

"Who died and made you Queen?" Ariel teased.

"Does Beast even have parents? I mean, you could be King and Queen and not even know it."

"His name is Adam!" Belle corrected a little too harshly. "And yes, he has parents."

"Then where are they?" Aurora asked. "Did they turn into furniture like the rest of them?"

Pocahontas smirked. "I bet they turned into sofas."

"They _did not _turn into sofas."

"Okay, jeez. We get the picture. Sorry to ask." Ariel apologized meekly.

Belle took a deep breath. "It's fine. Anyway, it's time to go to the foyer. I think more girls are arriving."

"Great." Jasmine declared sarcastically, as they made their way to the hall. "Stuffing so many girls together in one castle cannot turn out good."

"You're lucky Belle offered her castle." Ariel remarked. "I would have offered mine, but I don't know how long you guys can hold your breath."

Aurora laughed. "I can't even swim. But what about Eric's castle?"

"It's being remodeled." Ariel replied indifferently.

"Well," Jasmine cut in. "I think my palace would have been far more suitable. After all, it is much larger."

Belle ignored her as they went downstairs. The other three looked to Pocahontas.

"Don't look at me," she laughed. "I live in a hut."

"But you still have more brains and strength than these girls." Belle retorted under her breath.

They reached the foyer where Mrs. Potts was waiting with two other guests; Snow White and Cinderella with their bags.

"Hello, Cindy!" Aurora greeted Cinderella, hugging her enthusiastically. "Now the fun begins."

"I didn't know what to bring." Snow White chirped as Belle handed her bags to the servants. "I mean, how long are we staying here?"

"It's a sleepover, Snow." Belle responded, as they all went to the main living area. "You all stay over for one night."

"So that means we sleep here?" Snow questioned in earnest, her dark eyes wide.

"Yes. Did you bring nightclothes?"

"Well, I think so. The deer and birds packed for me."

Cinderella jumped in excitement. "Oh, the birds packed for me too! And of course my mice!" She looked at Belle then with concern. "I brought them, if that's all right with you?"

Belle's face was stiff, only her left eye twitched slightly. "The…mice?"

"Of course. They won't be trouble and they can clean and sew."

Ariel stifled a laugh and Pocahontas hid her grin beneath her hand. Aurora didn't seem to mind, though she did have a queasy look on her face as she settled in a large chair.

"Um, well. As long as they stay somewhere hidden." Belle forced a reply.

Cinderella took out her mice from her bag and handed them over to a very reluctant Mrs. Potts. "Great!"

"Just when we got rid of our mice problem…" Belle mumbled. "Adam's going to kill me."

"You can make them sew him a shirt and maybe he'll forgive you." Pocahontas suggested playfully.

"We can _all_ have a sewing party!" Snow White exclaimed. "It'll be so much fun."

"Um, I don't sew." Pocahontas admitted unashamedly. "I only do white-water rafting and rock climbing."

Ariel joined in her confession. "Me neither. After all, I never needed it when I wore seashells."

"I don't really sew either…" Aurora began, fiddling with her dress. "My fairy godmothers made this for me."

Belle and Jasmine smiled uneasily. "We don't sew either."

Cinderella kept her smile, even as the others looked glum. "Boy, I thought all of us princess sewed, cooked and cleaned. Sure seems like less than I thought.' She grinned at Snow White. "Oh well, I sew! We can have our own little sewing party."

Snow White was about to jump up and down, when an idea dawned on her. "Wait a minute. I don't think I can sew either."

There was silence as the girls each thought about what it meant that none of them could sew.

"I can cook." Snow White offered with newfound hope.

"So can I!" Cinderella exclaimed.

Aurora chewed on her lip and then her eyes brightened. "I can collect berries."

"I can collect corn." Pocahontas added.

Ariel grinned. "I can collect items."

"I can not do anything." Jasmine joined in with fake cheeriness.

Belle patted Jasmine's arm. "There must be something you can do."

"Well, I guess I can brush my hair really good."

"Me too." Ariel piped up. "I have really good combs that get out all the knots. Their shiny, and small…"

"I have the birds brush my hair." Cinderella mentioned nonchalantly, with Snow nodding her head in agreement.

"Anything else you can do?" Belle inquired. "A hobby or talent?"

Jasmine thought a moment. "Does acting count? Because I'm a really good actress. Oh, and what about pole-vaulting?"

"That's great." Belle encouraged. "I don't think any of us can act."

"Mulan's a pretty good actress." Pocahontas reminded them. "She fooled a whole army."

"And Esmeralda kind of pole-vaulted too." Aurora brought up.

Jasmine sulked again, while Belle shot them daggers, still trying to comfort the Arabian princess. "I think you're forgetting one little thing."

"What?" Jasmine snapped. "How well I can ride carpets?"

Cinderella spurted with laughter, earning deadly scowls from Jasmine and Belle. She only choked out a small "Sorry."

Belle began her therapy session once more. "You have more talents than you know, Jasmine. For instance…"

"Yes?"

"Well you have a very good…"

"What?"

"Um, you can..."

"…"

"Live with a large ferocious animal and not get mauled!"

The others considered this, but Jasmine continued her blank stare. "Really. Isn't that what you did?"

"You can defy your father?"

Ariel put her hands on her hips. "Already taken."

"I second that." Pocahontas raised her hand. "And if Mulan were here, she would too."

Belle tried again. "Turned down your villains attempt to seduce you?"

Aurora shot the suggestion down. "Esmeralda."

"Threw a drink in his face?" Belle continued determinedly.

The other princesses were about to offer some sort of disagreement, but they held their tongues in defeat.

"There you go." Ariel sighed. "No one's ever done that."

"Yay!" Jasmine celebrated. "Now I can brag about something!"

Mrs. Potts came then, with several bags, some stuffed under her arms. "Miss. Porter has arrived, Princesses."

Ariel, who had been eating a cookie from the tray of sweets on the table, looked up with crumbs lining her mouth. _"Who?"_

"Jane Porter, miss."

"Oh, the jungle girl." Jasmine seated herself next to Aurora.

"That's rude." Pocahontas sniffed. "What's wrong with living with nature?"

"Nothing," Jasmine replied. "In fact I have many plants in my menagerie."

"Oh, because that's so outdoor-sy." Pocahontas replied, sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"I don't appreciate your tone."

"Ladies." Belle reprimanded gently. "Let's receive our guest properly."

"As long as she didn't bring any of her pets with her." Jasmine quipped, looking pointedly at Cinderella.

The 'jungle girl' appeared then, beside Mrs. Potts, a grin on her face. She wore her typical yellow getup, with her white gloves. "Hullo, ladies! It's going to be an absolute splendid evening."

Jasmine eyed her up and down. "Well, there are no monkeys."

Jane looked confused. "Er, monkeys? Was I supposed to bring any?"

"No, not at all." Belle maintained. "Just a little teasing. But please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Belle. You can't imagine how happy I am. I was terribly anxious when I was first told about this sleepover, because I didn't want to leave my scientific research alone, after all, with the boys on their own adventure…well, anyway, Beast said it was fine to bring it along to your castle…"

"Wait." Belle interrupted, forgetting her manners. "_Adam _said you could bring all your junk…I mean, research?"

"Yes, darling. Is anything the matter?"

Belle merely stared at the wall, clearly not happy about suddenly becoming the storage place. "Nope. Everything's super."

"Fantastic! Where shall I put it all?"

"Just put it with Cinderella's mice."

* * *

_Gosh, I love the Disney gals. Don't you? I took liberties with them, obviously, because none of them would be that cranky and argumentative. But it's much more amusing that way. ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't updated in a long time. =/ But here I am, back again with more. I feel like I should go back and clean up the last chappie. This story is just a short little parody of all the disney characters because I love them so.

* * *

..

..

.

The remaining guests had finally all shown up, their bags being placed in their rooms. Belle decided it was best for them to change into more comfortable clothes, so she donned her old blue dress and apron. Pocahontas insisted she was fine in her regular getup and Jasmine refused to abandon her expensive-looking blue harem pants and top. The other girls were jovial and excited, while Ariel kept asking Belle if she had anything unwanted so the redhead could add it to her 'collection'. Belle assured her she would dig up an old book.

They had all just finished their dinner in the great ballroom, where a large table had been set up. The long dinner table was filled with delicious food all the princesses and girls enjoyed; from rice curry to corn bread. It was safe to say that some of the girls had a bit more of an appetite than others.

"I am so full." The pale-white princess sighed as she sat back in her chair, placing her hands daintily on her stomach.

The other girls around the table nodded in agreement.

"Snow," Belle begin. "You had one chip."

Jasmine giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. "She's saving her appetite for dessert. It's her favorite."

Snow White placed her hands on her hips. "I had a whole bowl of soup before I came."

"Sounds delicious." Cinderella placed another roll of bread on her plate and smothered it with butter.

Jasmine eyed it dangerously. "Cindy, I know you've been deprived of gratiutious amounts of nutrition for your whole adolescent live, but I think you should lay off the carbs."

The blonde stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth. "Why? It's so good! I was only allowed soup rations from my Stepmother." The others eyed her sympethecially. But she shrugged, never one for self-pity. Her life of drudge may have seemed hard from the outside, and indeed it had been, but she had gotten through it. "It's passed. I can only look ahead and besides there are others who have it worse." She looked to Snow White. "My Stepmother never tried to do me in."

"Interesting choice of words." Belle murmured with a small smile. "But now for dessert."

Just as the servers had begun to bring out the trays of chocolate strawberries and cake, Cogsworth appeared in the doorway.

"You still look like a clock to me." Ariel spoke matter of factly, eyeing the portly man with wide eyes.

The servant managed a smile but his face had grown a shade pinker. "Yes, well I take that as a compliment."

Belle stood and comforted the man. "She means no harm, Cogsworth. She's…new to the etiquette of our world."

"And I thought I was outspoken." The small Grecian beside Esmeralda murmured dryly. She had dreaded this whole sleepover since Hercules informed her of it. He had promised she'd have fun and spend quality bonding time with her fellow girls. However she was never one for large crowds, especially when hoop skirts and glass slippers where involved.

"Oh, I think you've got us all beat." Esmeralda poked the petite brunette in the ribs playfully.

Cogsworth had meanwhile informed them that a certain two girls had just arrived. Apparently they had taken wrong directions and arrived late.

"Everyone's here though." Belle thought aloud. She turned to scan the table of girls around her."Let's see. Aurora, Snow, Cindy…Jasmine and Belle. There's Tiana, Jane and Pocahontas. Meg and Esmeralda…we even invited Kida for goodness sakes, and no one ever remembers her. No offense."

Kida shrugged, busy slurping a spaghetti noodle. "None taken. I know I'm not exactly the most popular."

"I think you're just wonderful!" Snow White exclaimed girlishly, clapping her hands together.

Kida eyed her. "Uh, thanks."

"Anyway," Belle turned to Cogsworth. "I don't know who this could be."

"What do they look like?" Pocahontas asked curiously.

Before Cogsworth could answer, voices could be heard coming their way through the foyer. "Well, having us wait in the lobby is very rude! I must say, I would think a princess would treat her guests more comfortably."

The two small girls were walking quickly, followed by a flustered Lumiere. "Ah, pardon our manners madamesille, but we were not expecting you…"

"Like ever." Jasmine finished, shocked to see the blonde in the blue dress and the bronze-haired English girl she knew as the one who could fly without a magic carpet.

Belle sighed, her fingers resting between her neatly trimmed brows. "Alice, Wendy…I don't think Mickey sent you an invitation. This is for us,_ older_ girls."

Alice raised her brows, her lower lip in a pout. "Last I check Ariel was only sixteen. And Snow is Heaven knows how old!"

Ariel peeped from where she sat, sitting lower in her chair. Snow kept smiling good-naturedly apparently not minding in the least. Sometimes she even forgot how old she was. Come to think of it, she couldn't recall how old she was now.

"Well," Jasmine chimed in, always one for adding her two-cents. "You're not a princess, either of you. And you're too little."

"Might as well invite Lilo." Aurora began serving herself some cake. "Or whats-her-name with the cat. I think it was Jenny or Penny."

"It's past their bedtime." Wendy informed them. "And I'm old enough. I have already moved out of the nursery."

The girls tittered at that, especially Jasmine. She didn't want to admit but having the younger girls there would be fun. Besides it wasn't like they didn't deserve to be there. They were part of Mickey's kingdom too.

"Good for you." Megara drawled. "No more diapers."

Wendy crossed her arms. "I'm not a child."

Tiana, finally done surveying the food when it had met her approval, went to stand beside Wendy. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No of course not, sugar. Their only teasing. Now, ya'll come here and have something to eat. We'll be happy to have you."

"Yes, come on." Belle agreed reluctantly. "As long as this night has no more surprises."

"Oh I don't know," Cinderella began. "I rather like surprises."

So the girls settled themselves and joined in laughing and joking. When dessert was done they decided to go into the warm Main Room. A game of charades was being decided on, but Ariel protested that she would be left clueless because she still hadn't learned some things about her new home on land.

"Oh I know!" Jasmine jumped in her sitting position on the floor. "Let's play Truth."

"What is that?" Pocahontas asked.

"It's Truth or Dare, but without Dare obviously. I don't think Mickey would want us getting in trouble."

"Speak for yourself." Esmeralda flipped through a book casually.

Jasmine leveled a glance at her. "I do."

Snow White broke the silence again, her small hands clasped before her. "I think it sounds lovely."

"I think it sounds ridiculous." Meg crossed one leg over the other. "I mean, what could we possibly want to know about the other that we don't already know?"

Jasmine smiled wickedly. "Okay then, Megara. You first. Who was the guy that left you heartbroken enough to sell your soul to Hades?"

Mulan jerked her head up from where she had been inspecting a book of military history in France. Her attention had now been diverted to the would-be Goddess on the couch. Meg's eyes widened then narrowed at the Arabian princess. She only smiled casually.

"Some major Spartan jerk I met at the Olympics one year. He was a runner, fast and strong. Suffice to say he did a lot of running around, if you know what I mean."

Ariel cocked her head to the side questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Tiana shook her head. "He ran around with other girls. I'm guessing one in particular."

"But was she a runner too?" Ariel asked, still clueless. "Did he beat her in these games of yours?"

"No, he went out with this girl when he was _supposed_ to be with Meg." Cinderella cleared it up, her eyes sad. "It's too heartbreaking, even for me."

Snow White was taking it the same, her large doe eyes tear-filled and shining. "How…horrible. Why would he do such a thing? What about true love and princes?"

Meg snorted. "He was hardly a prince and I found a happy ending with Wonder Boy anyway, so what's to cry over?"

Cinderella sat taller. "Yes, I like your optimism." She stood and pumped her fist in the air. "Go Megara!"

Belle shook her head at the blonde, smiling. "You would make a good cheerleader, Cindy."

"Speaking of little miss housekeeper," Meg added. "Isn't it my turn to ask a question? I choose Cinderella."

"We have to make a circle." Jamine ordered, pulling Mulan closer. "Here, Tiana you sit over there and Ariel stay there."

They had all finished choosing places, with Cinderella sitting beside Megara so she could ask her question next. Belle sat beside Pocahontas and Kida , happy that everything was turning out well. She wondered how the boys were doing in there bonding but could only see them turning Prince Charming's castle into a wreck by the end of the night. She shook her head ruefully. Boys would be boys.

"Ok," Meg began. "So truth. Did you _really_ marry the dashing Prince Charming for love or money?"

Belle and Cinderella looked shocked, while Jasmine and Esmeralda tried hiding their laughter. The others just waited for the answer, eyes on Cinderella's red face.

"That is very mean." Cinderella pouted. "What do you take me for? Of course I married for love!"

"Oh, it's only a joke." Belle reassured her. "Megara is just teasing."

Esmeralda patted Meg's shoulder. "Yeah, Meg's just cold-hearted like that."

"I'm only playing along." Meg shrugged. "And we all believe you."

"Sarcasm!" Cinderella called, her finger in the air as if calling out a liar in the courtroom. "I know that tone anywhere."

Alice giggled. "She always sounds like that."

The girls all echoed, "True, true."

Cinderella frowned, thinking. "Well, I suppose I overreacted. But I do not like being called a gold-digger."

Pocahontas looked up from examining her hair. "Oh? You people have strange terms. I thought Ratcliff was a gold-digger."

"I know," Ariel laughed. "And they say we should 'hang out' when no one actually hangs!"

Tiana giggled at her friend's antics. "You gals are too much. If you come down to my hometown, you'd be more lost than a flapper in a classic concert hall."

Even Megara looked at her wide-eyed. "I don't recall what a flapper is at the moment. Something American no doubt."

"No it's snazzy!" Cinderella snapped her fingers. "Tiana said their the bees knees in the Southland."

"Bees have knees?" Ariel questioned, trying to look for a paper and pen. "I need to take notes."

"Hey, are we finishing this game or what?" Kida looked impatient as she was sitting beside Cinderella.

It was the blonde princess' turn next to ask a question. She turned to Kida with her delicate brows knit together. "Let's see, what shall I ask? Oh I know! Did you fall in love with Milo at first sight?"

Meg sighed. "Lame question. Ask something juicy."

"No, it wasn't love at first sight for me." Kida answered, thinking over her first encounter with the man who was now her husband. "I was intrigued and concerned when I saw him hurt. It wasn't until we went through everything together that I realized I loved him."

Belle sighed and Tiana nodded in understanding, but Cinderella and Aurora looked baffled. They couldn't comprehend the thought of spending time with your true love without knowing how you felt.

"But, didn't you think him a handsome catch?" Aurora asked. "Didn't you feel light-headed and happy and like singing your heart out and unaware of the little animal friends who had set you up and the fact that you were dancing with a complete stranger who you had met before in your dreams?"

The girls all stared at her.

_Silence._

Kida finally managed to speak. "No. Not at all. But I think you did."

Aurora blushed, ducking her head. "Sorry, I'm just trying to understand. I fell in love instantly with Phillip, at least I think I did. But I knew I loved him when I opened my eyes and found him staring at me."

Snow White smiled. "That sounds a little creepy, but I agree with all my heart. After all, you did steal my storyline a little, Rose."

Aurora looked meek as Snow White pinched her cheek lightly, the tone in her voice so innocent and playful it scared them all. She did have a point about Aurora's kiss and how it looked almost like the raven-haired princess'.

"Well, it's a common theme." Belle brought them back together. "And you still don't mind being called Rose, Aurora?"

The girl nodded. "I like my nickname!"

Kida smiled, happy the conversation had turned around. "Now I have to ask Madam Belle a question."

"Well, ok." Belle fidgeted on the floor, twisting her finger in her hand. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

The game continued with Belle admitting she was scared of Beast/Adam when she first met him, and Pocahontas answered Belle's question of wether she really did like Kocoum or not. She _did not._ Ariel admitted that she had no idea about the human anatomy until one of the kind maids at the castle educated her. Eric showed her the rest. The girls all rolled on the floor in laughter and some in embarrassment. Wendy and Alice almost died. Luckily no further details were inquired after.

Tiana had finished laughing over Ariel's statements when she herself was put on the hotspot. Ariel thought she was asking an innocent enough question when she wanted to know how she felt when her best friend kissed the man she loved. Tiana answered gently and honestly, saying she knew it wasn't out of love and that Naveen loved her. This prompted Megara to ask if Naveen was a good kisser, and Tiana flushed, refusing to answer. Mulan came to the rescue when she was forced to answer Tiana's not so innocent question of just how good Shang looked when she had first seen him without his shirt. The answer was obvious. Jane received a similar question but instead Mulan wanted to know if the proper Englishwoman ever tried sneaking a peek up Tarzan's loincloth. The answer was ambigious at best.

All the while that the girls were teasing each other and having fun, a familiar face was cloaked outside in a black hood. The smile on the pale lips widened and the figure wrapped the shadows around itself more thoroughly, but the curves of the smoky body could be seen still.

"Is this really necessary? I mean, can't we just go straight for those arragont _heros_." The other god asked the figure beside him. "You came all this way to our lands to start up trouble, and why would you start here?"

"Because when you want to bring a hero down, Hades my dear, you don't go straight for his throat. No," The smile disappeared as the smoke did too, revealing dark hair and pale skin. "You go for the heart."

..

..

.

* * *

Who is this villian? You might be surprised. ^-^

Thanks for the reivews it really keeps me going.


End file.
